They Don't Listen!
by Kawaii Rin-chan
Summary: This is just a little something I made up during three boring hours. Its how Kagome's friends are somewhat teasing her about Inuyasha being her boyfriend but not really. Just a semi-one shot, of Kagome and her friends one day afterschool. -An Okay Summary


Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Actually I really didn't know what I was thinking when I thought up this one-shot fic. To be completly honest this is my first fanfic, so I would need at least a few reviews to tell me how I did, the mistakes, ect. Or you can simply boast up my ego, I wouldn't mind! ; Anyway, I really never thought I would make a fanfic until a year later, or a around Summer Break but I couldn't get on the internet for a few hours so I just thought this up out of no where. I'm not really sure if this is gonna be a complete one-shot but I'm leaning towards that side, depends on what the reviewers want. Alright enough with my babbling I should continue the story now, right?

Disclaimer: Y'know, if I really did own Inuyasha I doubt some of my characters wouldn't be ooc. So, No I don't own it...Bummer ne?

In the middle of DownTown Tokyo, walking down the sidewalk were three highschool Girls. Two of them were chattering about the curent events, while the third one seemed kinda pulled back. Kagome's gaze was focused on the ground, as half of the things her two friends were chattering about went out one ear through the other, occansionally nodding to a few questions directed towards her. A small sigh interupted the other two students, as Yuki nodded towards Eri indicating something. Understanding this, Eri looked at Kagome thoughtfully re-adjusting her bookbag strap. " Kagome, are you alright?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, while hearing the concern in Eri's voice, the miko looked up at her two friends. '' Huh? Sorry Eri-chan, what did you say?" Noticing their suspicious look, she nervously tugs on a piece of black hair stopping thier walk. Crossing her arms over her chest, Yuki took a step towards Kagome as she leaned forward a bit getting more thoughtful, and suspicious. " By anychance, your not thinking about your possessive, over-protected boyfriend, are you?"

Startled, Kagome tooked a step back as both of her hands frequently waving infront of her. " No! Its nothing about In-..Him, You got it all wrong! " Her protests was fading, along with her voice while Eri looked back towards Yuki questioning her thoughts," You think they broked up agian?" curious, Eri turned her gaze back towards the fluster Kagome. " He isn't my boyfriend!" Was the first four things that came out of her mouth trying her best to convince them, only to be entirely ignored. Saying her thoughts out loud, Yuki looks directly towards the Miko slightly sympathetic," Kagome-chan, I don't understand why you even put up with the guy."

' Actually hes not that bad of a guy, he does have his good points towards him..' A small frown apears, while looking at her two friends. " I think your getting ahead of yourselves, I already told you Inuyasha isn't..." Not even finishing her sentence, a defeated sigh over tooked herself while dully watching the two brunettes continue to converse about herself, and her so-called-boyfriend. " Why do I even bother?" Sighing, she still couldn't help to find this a little amusing.

" Heeeey!, Kagome-san, Yuki-san, Eri-san..!"

The three turned around, while spotting another girl clad in the highschool uniform running towards them. Waving at the three, Rita starts to slow down her jog arriving infront of them. " I'm-...I'm sorry i'm late.." Aplogizing, she bows down only for her to stand straight back up noticing the confused faces. " I just came back from Musa-san's house, she wants to say that shes sorry but she can't make it today." Pausing to finish up chewing the last of her pocky, she continues. " Her little sister caught a cold, and since her okaa-san is visiting a friend out of town today, Musa-san has to spend the rest of the evening to look after her." During explaining all of this, she had her index finger up while moving it back and forth. " Also I really do think we should hurry if were going to catch the movie in time."

" Poor Musa-chan, but Rita's right." Kagome points out, while starting to walk agian. Behind her Yuki, and Eri seem to agree with Kagome and Rita. Curiously, blue eyes seem to look at the three girls while walking to the far left of them. " By the way, what were you guys talking about?", questioned Rita while a new pocky stick seem to apear in her mouth, chewing it lightly. As if on que," Kag's Boyfriend!" was announced purposly loudly by the two. Kagome losing her balance, made her stumble over a few things as she heard them. Stopping all together, her brown eyes were slightly widen, and there was a flush of red that'd spread over her cheeks quite quickly. " H-How many times do I have to say that he is **NOT **my boyfriend!?" The flustered miko shouted at the three, somewhat glaring at them.

" Minna-san, I don't know about you. But when Kagome is mad, which I think she is at the second, its kinda scary." Yuki commented, while putting her two cents in. Rita looking behind her watching Kagome, she finishes chewing on her pocky stick, " Should we run?"

Hearing nothing but the sounds of fast tapping, Rita looks ahead noticing Yuki and Eri are already running ahead of her, outloud saying at the same time " Bingo..!" Blinking a few times, the blue-eyed teenager starts to run after the two. " Wait up you guys! Wait for me!" The two ahead slowed the pace down only a little, but was enough for Rita to catch up, before picking up the pace. " You guys, maybe we shouldn't mention Kag's boyfriend for awhile..!" Eri said, while huffing somewhat. Looking behind her she can see Kagome chasing them, as Yuki and Rita follow her example then looks back forward. Few seconds pass before the word ' Right' could be heard along the clicks of shoes.

" I'm telling you he isn't my boyfriend!" Groaning inwardly, Kagome can already tell her friends will stick to what they belive, unless by proof that the Inu-Hanyou wasn't her boyfriend. ' They're never going to belive me, I seriously doubt that can be proven unless...Nevermind. Some good friends I have...'

Soooo! How do you like it? Was it good, was it bad? To ooc-ish? I almost forgot to mention that sadly I don't know her friends name so I had to come up with there names. But everyone should know what Im talking about..eh, sorta. I promise you this, if I can find the tape of the episode when Kagome and her friends are at ' Wacdonalds' and they mention the names, I will re-edit the name, alright? Well I should just wait around and see if anyone reviews!

-Rin Chan


End file.
